ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Koschei the Immortal
Objectives Investigate the Sage's claim of a cursed stone.. Summary "Ah, a foreigner. You're not from around here, are you? It's nice to meet you! I've heard stories of the many adventurers from your lands, but I haven't been able to talk with them much because they were always busy." let's talk. "I've heard that interesting creatures inhabit your lands. Could you please tell me about at least one of them?" him a Poring card. : "This is a card of one of the monsters that inhabit the Rune-Midgarts kingdom." "Hooh, it is... I can't believe this is real. Thank you for showing me this. By the way, do you like this place? Now that winter has passed and summer is coming, the weather is great. And I know that winter comes every year, but I always pray that it won't return again. After the passing of winter, the summer weather has made the forest dense and the air so warm. My favorite season will always be summer. But don't forget that you should still be careful. Lots of adventurers were lost in the forest in front of us." : "Have any of the adventurers returned?" "Only one has come back and told me of a mysterious stone, where the road splits into three, that curses those who touch it so I've been keeping away from it. But don't worry about me. I know my way around here and am not afraid of monsters, ha ha." Notes *You need to have a Poring Card in your inventory to start the quest. *You will be given a pair of Iron Boots, which have to be worn for half of the quest. (The blacksmith will remove them when you don't need them anymore.) *At one point in the quest, you will be spawned in a dungeon with a dialogue box open; you won't have time to read through them before you're attacked. Be prepared to hit Enter until it closes. **If you get disconnected while in the dungeon, you will be sent back to your save point with 0 HP. *Baba Yaga will give different tasks depending on your job class. **During the card game for Swordsman classes, enemies can still attack you. Simply press the Cancel option to end the game and kill the enemy. **Magician classes will have to buy a book for 5,000 Zeny. (unconfirmed) *Koschei will spawn while you are still in a dialogue box. Rewards *100,000 Base EXP *1 Chocolate Drink *1 Old Purple Box -OR- 1 Level 8 food item *Ability to create Slim Yellow Potions & Slim Red Potions Completion "... Koshei is immortal and will surely appear again someday... When that time comes, I will deal with him. I will use my time waiting to train to make myself strong whenever he returns... I'm grateful that you did your best for me and my village. I will never forget your kindness. Ah, go to Baba Yaga in your free time. She seems to have something to tell you. Take care of yourself. It is better for you to stay away from here because Koshei may try to use your power as his own, huhu." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Koschei the Immortal